


Take Me Slowly

by lilypea



Series: Picture Frames [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A married Skye and Ward enjoy a little alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Slowly

Ward cracked his eyes open to the sound of soft breathing next to him. Skye was sleeping comfortably, her bare back towards him. He shuffled across the mattress, careful not to wake her, and started tracing patterns along her spine. They’d been married for seven months, and waking to her in his bed continued to amaze him every morning. If only they got leave more often and got a queen sized bed to themselves every night.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Skye’s squeaky yawn as she stretched out, arching her away from his hand. How anyone could be so beautiful whilst waking remained a mystery to him. 

“I can feel that you know, Ward,” she sighed contently.

“That’s kind of the point, Mrs. Ward.”

Her chocolate curls framed her face as she turned to him, gazing at him through her thick lashes in her drowsiness.

“I was sleeping peacefully.”

He could tell she was mocking him from the smirk on her lips. He laughed as he stroked his wife’s cheek, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“I’m sure you could think of something more entertaining to be doing,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

She shuffled herself up the bed, smiling against his lips as she kissed him softly.

“Well, I suppose we _are_ already naked,” she whispered against his ear, as if she was trying to keep it secret from the rest of the world.

She nipped his earlobe, kissing her way to the ticklish spot she discovered all those years ago, giggling as he flinched and rolled them over. She lay under him, hair fanned out against the white pillows. _She could be an angel_ , he thought to himself as he kissed his way lazily from her lips to her jaw, down her neck, listening as her breathing became shallower beneath him.

Her fingers found a home in his hair as he continued downwards, kissing around her breasts delicately, as if her skin would shatter beneath him. The whimpers catching in her throat encouraged him to go further, drawing a perfect rosy nipple into his mouth as he slid a hand over her ribs to give attention to the other. His wife’s satisfied moan as she wriggled further into the mattress sent shivers up his spine.

He left her breasts, kissing the undersides as he worked his way towards her stomach. His attention was pulled by Skye’s frustrated groan. He looked up to find her brow furrowed, clearly displeased, her expression turning to a wide-eyed look of anticipation as he crawled further backwards under the covers, pulling them off her as he went.

Ward delicately ran his hands up each of her calves as he hooked them over his shoulders, settling between her legs, his thumbs gently rubbing against her hipbones as he kissed up her thighs towards where he knew she wanted him most.

A sharp intake of breath met his ears as he slowly licked upwards, smiling to himself when her back arched as he paused, tongue pressed against her clit. He continued licking, sucking, taking her in, running his hands along her hips and thighs as her restless fingers scraped his scalp and neck, urging him to bring her to the edge.

She cried out as his mouth left her, so close to coming undone. He met her eyes, lidded in pleasure and shining with frustration, climbing up her body to come to rest on his elbows, kissing her deeply, trying to share the flood of emotion he felt every time he looked at her, as if his heart would burst inside his scarred chest.

She responded with enthusiasm, her hands splayed on his taut back, teeth pulling on his bottom lip, growing restless. 

“Grant.”

The whisper of his name on her lips consumed him as he settled himself in position above her. They kept eye contact, lacing their fingers together as he pushed his now painfully hard length inside her, slowly, marveling the way he filled her completely, how perfectly they fit.

Their noses and lips brushed each other’s as they moved together, setting a perfect rhythm, spurring each other on as their moans and cries became louder and they lost control. She came first, repeating the sweet sound of his name as her muscles fluttered around him, pulling him over the edge to join her.

He pulled out of her after regaining his breath, chuckling as she whimpered at the loss of him. 

“What’s funny?” Skye mumbled as she pressed herself into his side.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him.

“Nothing,” he admitted. “I just hope I never get used to that.”

She grinned at him then, lightly tracing her fingertips over his chest as he stroked her soft hair. 

They lay there for a while, in each other’s arms, Skye’s face buried into the crook of her husband’s neck happily, until her stomach growled. Ward’s chest shook as he laughed.

“I think it might be time for breakfast, then?”

“Hey, it’s not that funny!” she insisted, swatting his arm. “Considering you’ve technically already eaten.”

He gasped dramatically, quickly rolling them out of bed and scooping her into his arms with a delighted squeal.

“Little Miss Cheeky.”

“That’s Mrs. Cheeky, to you,” she quipped with her usual air of confidence.

He shook his head and faked a sigh as he carried her towards the kitchen.

Some might say that he was smitten, but he really couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
